Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Background Art
A semiconductor device called a power semiconductor module includes a semiconductor chip, on which semiconductor elements such as IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) or FWDs (Free Wheeling Diode) are formed, and is widely used as a power converter.
In recent years, a power semiconductor module equipped with a three-level inverter circuit is being used in fields that seek to improve technologies such as wind power generation and solar power generation (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).